A new Session (Submit your own character)
by This is the name I will use
Summary: Well this is a story that revolves around an OC session of Sburb. I plan on having little to no influence from the original HS cast (aside from the passing reference) If you would like a fresh take on Homestuck then I invite you to come in and make yourselves comfortable. Because when it comes to being a host, I am simply the best there is. (my writing is up for debate though XD)


light streams in through the window of the strange golden chamber as a young girl attempts to gain her bearings. She can't quite recall where it is she generally awakes, but it isn't here. Yet somehow this room seems eerily familiar to her. As if she had been in this room all her life. she walks across the room to the window, glances outside, and is astounded by the sight that greets her. An entire city made of gold and strange white creatures walking around. As she is attempting to understand what she is seeing, she happens to glance upwards and involuntarily raises her hand to her mouth in shock. There directly above her is a beautiful blue planet slightly reminiscent of earth. As she observes the strange blue planet she begins to see images within the clouds. Sporadic at first, and not particularly detailed, but the more she watched them the more she began to understand some of what she was seeing. She could see herself ten years ago at her fifth birthday party, and there she sees a strange forest of pink blossomed trees, and there some images of what appear to be checkerboard patterned hills. Just as she's looking around to see if she can spot any more of these funny clouds she begins to hear some sort of beeping. The beeping was getting louder and louder every second. Just as she feels she is about to scream, her eyes open and she slaps her alarm clock across the room.

She struggles to remember the specifics of her dream, but it all slips away in an instant leaving her feeling groggy and more than a little irritated. She stands up with a groan and rubs the sleep from her eyes.

She is now fifteen years old and her name is... Wait... Whats that feeling? It feels like someone somewhere is trying their hardest to give her an incredibly stupid name. In fact I'm almost sure of it. Well too bad I'm writing this Fic and I've already decided her name is Claire Vesey.

Now where was I? Oh right!

Claire let's out a yawn as she trudges over to her computer. As she slumps down into her chair she suddenly realizes what day it is and immediately perks up. It is April tenth the official launch day for the brand new Sburb beta launch! She quickly logs in to her computer and checks pesterchum. Doing so she notices one of her chums is online and begins pestering him.

rhythmicSuccession began pestering dissonanceUnforgotten

RS: So are you ready to begin playing?

DU: Why is it you continually assume I would waste my time and my talents on such a trashy game?

DU: It's utterly astounding how you don't seem to understand that I would sooner beat myself repeatedly in the head than spend one second playing blocks with you and the toddler squad.

RS: You can whine and moan all you like, but we both know you're just as excited for this game as I am. and we both know you're going to end up playing with us.

RS: You're just being stubborn for the sake of being stubborn.

RS: Why is it you can never be honest about these things?

DU: Yep you guessed it. I'm just this emotionally repressed jackass who is in no way actually bothered by the crap you continually pump into my chat client.

RS: If you're SO bothered by me then why haven't you blocked me yet?

RS: HMMMMM?

DU: Fine whatever... I'll play the stupid game. just tell me you have the game already.

DU: It would be pretty lame if I had to sit here with my thumbs up my ass for hours while you went on some grand adventure to retrieve the mail.

RS: Oh can it mister grumpypants. the mail hasn't arrived yet, and i just woke up anyway

DU: w/e just get back to me when you're ready to start this thing. I got stuff to do in the meantime.

RS: what kind of stuff? and do you even have YOUR copy of the game yet? HMMMM?

DU: Every single one of your extraneous question marks feels like a kick to the gut just so you know.

DU: yes I do have my copy of the game. It took me 2 seconds to hack the game's host website and pirate it.

DU: I could copy the files and send them to you, but that would make it too easy for you. I'm gonna let you squirm for a while.

RS: Like I would open anything you sent me :P ciao

rhythmicSuccession ceased pestering dissonanceUnforgotten

Claire briefly wonders why she puts up with that guy and his crabby attitude. Oh well she gets up from her computer desk and takes a look around her modest room. It is sparsely furnished, with nothing more than her desk, her bed, and an admittedly sizable bookshelf. Adorning the walls are a multitude of incredibly poorly done artwork. She lets out a small sigh. Claire simple doesn't have the heart to tell her aunt how shitty her artwork is. Well maybe someday.

She takes a look out her window to see her back yard. To the left is her aunt's workshop, where the horrors adorning Claire's walls were forged. To the left is the Dojo where Claire spent much of her youth practicing Kendo. She had been reluctant at first to take up a Bokken (wooden practice sword), but her aunt had insisted.

Claire turns around and her long, braided, auburn hair swings back and forth as she makes her way to the closet. After a few minutes she is wearing her black sundress with the image of white crossed swords on the chest. She puts on her comfortable black slipper shoes and heads out into the hall.

As she heads outside she notices that the flappy red arm doodad on the mailbox is not in the up position. but of course that would be silly, as the flag is only raised to signify outgoing mail, not incoming mail. (*raises Eyebrow at Hussie*) Upon further inspection of her mailbox she finds that sadly her game has not yet arrived.

Out of some inexplicable impulse, she cringes for a moment as if expected some sort of loud noise and accompanying bright light. When several moments pass by and nothing occurs she suddenly feels silly and walk back inside. Upon returning to her room, she notices that another chum has been trying to contact her and immediately begins responding

chauvinistAdmiral began pestering rhythmicSuccession

CA: It seems today is the day you've been obsessing over.

CA: are you there?

CA: How many times do I have to tell you?

CA: If you are afk then set your status to idle.

RS: Relax already I'm back

RS: and don't try to pretend you haven't been looking forward to this game as well.

RS: I've had enough of that from DU

CA: I don't understand why you put up with that asshole

CA: but regardless I am looking forward to the chance to once more test my mind.

CA: As well as my might.

CA: There is no strategical dilemma that can stand before me once I really get to work!

RS: ^_^ That's the spirit. Anyway I believe first I am going to have DU as my server player then I'd like you to do the same for him k?

CA: Absolutely not! I refuse to have anything to do with that vile man!

CA: He is utterly shameless and has no respect for the most noble of art forms.

RS: Please don't start this again. I'm sure he didn't mean it when he called you an otaku.

CA: Don't start it again!? It makes my blood boil just thinking about it!

RS: Wait...

RS: somethings going on

RS: I'll contact you later.

rhythmicSuccession ceased pestering chauvinistAdmiral

As she is trying to calm down her furious chum she is suddenly stopped by an immense rumbling from directly outside. After a hasty farewell she rushes outside to investigate.

Claire let's out a small gasp at the sight that greets her. Her mailbox is gone. Along with three of the homes across the street and the roadway separating them. all that remains is an immense crater where they once stood. As she stares in disbelief she notices two objects streaking across the horizon.

**AN: It's time for everyone's favorite part of the story... The Authors Note! Seriously speaking though I'm fairly new to writing fanfiction so go easy on me yeah? Honestly I really would like to hear how people feel about this so feedback is much appreciated (It's the only way i will improve ^_^) So far I've only introduced one user submitted character (you know who you are) I would like to know how I did with it, as well as what everyone thinks of all 3 characters used so I will be able to touch on the remaining 3 characters in the next chapter or two but there is no telling where my demented brain will take me so no promises. Anyway goodbye until next we meet ^_^**


End file.
